A challenge met
by PrancingTiger86
Summary: When Jazz told Sideswipe he could do anything, he knew he was in trouble


**Title**: A challenge met

**Rating**: M for mature themes

**Universe**: Pre Movie 07

**Pairing**: Prowl x Jazz

**Warning**: Slash

**Characters**: Prowl, Jazz, Sideswipe. Mentions of Megatron, Mirage, Sunstreaker and Optimus.

**Summary**: When Jazz proclaimed he could do anything to Sideswipe, he knew he was in trouble.

Okay so this was the answer to a challenge over at Live Journal and I simply thought I'd share it here too. This one shot simple bit me in the aft when I really should be updating Renascentia.

_Italics - flashback_

Cycle - equivalent to one earth week

Breem - Minutes

* * * * * * * * * *

When Jazz proclaimed to Sideswipe he could do anything, he knew he was in trouble.

_The red twin had simply grinned at him over the top of his cube of high grade before setting it down on the table in front of him and fixed him with a pointed look._

_"Anything?" He asked with a smirk and the silver saboteur realised that maybe he should have kept his mouth shut. He knew that the rumours a 98% of the time and Sideswipe was playing on that knowledge._

_"Anything." Jazz replied slinging an arm over the back of the couch they were sat on in the recreation room and folded one of his legs underneath him._

_Sideswipe sat forward and tapped a couple of fingers against his lip components as he contemplated the saboteur's answer before sitting upright "Alright I challenge you on your next mission that you've got coming up, to one; take Prowl with you and two . . ." He paused for a moment to watch one of the silver mech's optic ridges rise up at the unusual request before continuing on " . . . interface with him on Megatron's desk."_

_Jazz choked upon a mouthful of high grade before setting down his cube upon the table and ran a quick diagnostic upon his audios. There was no way he could have heard the melee warrior right. He ran several responses through his CPU but all that came out was "What?!"_

_"You heard me Jazz." The red twin responded with a satisfied smirk upon his lips. It was rare for anyone to get the saboteur to shut up or make him speechless "after all name one desk you and his logicalness have fragged each other on? We all heard about your escapade in the security room the other cycle."_

_The silver mech seriously contemplated pushing aside his pride and ego to say no to the red twin but something exhilarating about the thought of interfacing with his partner in enemy territory was telling him to go along with it "An' the terms?"_

_Sideswipe was taken aback slightly not expecting Jazz to agree to the insane idea but quickly reined in his surprise "If you don't succeed, I get the next cycle off and no hindrance from Prowl when it comes to the set of pranks I've got lined up." Jazz groaned inwardly, the front-liner was certainly not making this easy for him in regards to his lover as there was a limit as to how far Jazz could wrap Prowl round his finger._

_"An' if I do complete the task, you hav' got ta be a good lil mechling an' refrain from pullin' any pranks an' bein' insubordinate ta the higher ups for the next cycle." The saboteur replied not quite believing he was agreeing to this. He knew he was being selfish in his request but being second and third in command respectively, the pair never really got to spend time with each other and for Sideswipe to stop tormenting the ranks with his pranks would give Prowl the time needed to finish what actually needed to be done during his shift so he and Jazz could spend more time with one another._

_"You're on." The red twin said with a smirk and the pair of them shook on it "I want proof too."Jazz cocked his head to the side in an imitation of an eye roll as the front-line warrior handed him an image capturing device then took his leave to go Primus knows where although he had a feeling he would hear about it in the morning._

Now Jazz was really beginning to wander if he should have just kept quiet and not said a thing as he stood by the door in Megatron's office, he glanced across to where his lover was sat in the behemoths chair scanning through the encrypted files. Jazz had nearly been ready to forfeit the challenge after attempting to try and convince his partner to come with him on his next mission. The tactician had simply sat back in his seat and looked at him strangely before asking him 'why', Jazz had flailed around for an answer before responding with an response that he knew would probably have the military strategist

telling him no and kicking him out of his office as a gesture that the conversation was over between them. The saboteur wasn't sure whether it was how he said it or the way he put it but Prowl had simply sighed through his vents and replied with a 'fine'.

Convincing Optimus had been a much easier task since it was not unheard of for a tactical ops officer to join a special ops agent on one of their missions however his request had been met with a raised optic ridge from his leader but none the less he had approved of the two going together and told Jazz that the pair of them were to bring each other back in one piece.

So the pair of them had disappeared from the Iacon base sporting slightly altered forms so the Decepticons couldn't distinguish who they were straight away should they be seen and planted several devices a few hundred clicks from the outpost the Cons had decided to hole themselves up in. The devices would give off false energy signatures in order to draw the Decepticons out of their base and once done would activate a simulation based upon a scenario drawn up from Prowl's battle computer.

So far they seemed to be working as no sooner had they been activated that the Decepticons left their base, a more than willing Megatron included and disappeared over the ridge giving the two Autobots the opportunity they needed to get into the base and gather any Intel they could regarding plans on super weapons or a preplanned strike upon any of the Autobot bases on and off world.

"How much longer?" Jazz inquired as he made his way over and sat upon the edge of the desk next to Prowl's left arm.

"Several more breems." The tactician responded without looking up from what he was doing "are the devices still intact?"

Jazz checked the small hand-held computer Wheeljack had given him so they could keep an eye upon the devices "Yep and givin' ole Megs a good run fer his

credits."

"Good." Prowl replied as he removed a small hand-held data terminal from subspace and connected it to the console, Jazz pushed himself off the desk to walk round behind his mate then turned when he heard the small click as the data cable was plugged in. It was now or never to complete the challenge Sideswipe had issued.

The saboteur stepped up behind his mate and fitted himself in-between his lover's sensory panels and lying himself flat against his back, he looped his arms around the tactician's neck and rested his clawed hands upon his chest plate "Found somethin'?"

"Possibly." The black and white mech replied stiffening slightly when Jazz pressed himself against his back before tracing lazy circles upon his armoured chest plates with clawed fingers "Jazz what are you doing?"

"Entertainin' myself whilst we wait for the info to be downloaded." He said, Prowl leant his head back so it rested upon one of the silver mech's shoulders before looking him in the visor with an inquisitive look upon his facial plates.

"Need I remind you where we are? And what our mission is?" Prowl inquired.

"Nope." The saboteur replied before swooping in for a kiss.

The tactician broke the kiss first "You are insatiable."

"An' you wouldn't want me any other way."Jazz replied as he stepped round his mate before sliding a leg across his lap to straddle him "an' right now I want ya attention for a couple of breems."

"Is that so?" The tactician asked, his voice dropping a couple of octaves that made Jazz shiver. The black and white mech rested his hands upon his lover's hips before trailing slightly clawed fingertips down the smooth contours of his thighs taking his time teasing armour seams and the delicate circuity hidden beneath. Jazz moaned at the pleasurable sensations his sensitive sensor net was sending him, he shifted his hands from Prowl's forearms and smoothed clawed fingers across shoulder plating, working his fingers into armour seams and teasing the sensitive cables beneath with a slight magnetic pulse as he went along. He trailed his fingers over his mate's shoulders in a light caress then made his way down toward the more sensitive part of the tactician's anatomy that although had been altered by their chameleon technology was still pretty damn sensitive if manipulated in the right way. Prowl arched up against him when clawed digits delved into the joints of his sensory panels and a moan escaped his vocaliser, he didn't even get the chance to recover when Jazz shifted his hands and moved them across the sensitive and delicate plating with a magnetic pulse that pulled on them slightly.

Prowl rested his head against his mate's chest as he attempted to get his intakes under control, he didn't know what had gotten into Jazz to think they could interface with one another in enemy territory not to mention Megatron's office of all places. But he now he realised that the rumours about dangerous missions being a complete turn on for special ops agents was true and here he was experiencing it with his lover, he knew Jazz was spontaneous in regards to where they interfaced but not this spontaneous or daring.

He felt the saboteur slide off his lap to stand against the lip of the desk, Prowl pushed himself out of the chair and pressed himself flush against his slightly smaller lover and reached down to claim his lip components in another passionate kiss, he slipped his hands around the silver mech's waist to the small of his back working his fingers in-between the armour plates. Jazz trembled from the touch and had to hold onto his mate's forearms to steady himself however he didn't even get the chance to retaliate when the tactician trailed his hands down to his aft to his thighs which he manipulated to sit on his hips

so he could position the silver mech upon the desk. Jazz gladly wrapped his legs around the black and white since it gave him a few inches, he hooked his clawed fingers in his partner's chest armour and hauled him forward so their lip components once again met in a deep passionate kiss, Prowl took this as an invitation to press Jazz into lying upon his back so he could straddle the smaller mech and more than happily accepted it. The tactician also took the chance to grasp the hands that were reaching for his sensory panels and hold them above the saboteur's head so he could lavish attention upon the silver mech instead.

He planted small kisses along the saboteur's jaw and down the side of his neck and Jazz titled his head to the side to give him access. A soft moan escaped his vocaliser when Prowl found a particularly sensitive spot and indulged in it for a moment before he moved back up to the silver mech's jaw. He glanced at his lover's face and found his visor a dark blue and his lip components parted slightly as panted breaths escaped his intakes. He smiled as he leant down to nibble along his lover's jaw line before reaching for his interface cable and connecting it to the saboteur's port, he hissed as the connection was made between them and Jazz arched his back and cried out as their systems synchronised with one another before information flooded his systems.

Jazz managed to gather enough of his wits in order to send back an answering data stream to his mate, he faintly heard Prowl cry out although it was muffled slightly since his head was tucked into the side of his neck. The tactician retaliated by sending short measured bursts of raw data across the link as he shifted his position so he was kneeling upon Megatron's desk with the saboteur straddling his lap. Jazz reacted to impulses by bowing his back and throwing his head back to moan loudly giving the black and white mech the opportunity to kiss and fondle his armoured chest plating driving him further toward the precipice, the saboteur leaned forward and captured his mate's lip components in a deep sensual kiss before reaching behind the tactician's back and delving his fingers into the joints of his mate's sensory panels once more bringing Prowl to the point of overload by teasing the sensitive ligaments. He managed somewhere along the line to pull the image capturing device from sub-space and obtain the evidence he would need in order to win the bet he had place with Sideswipe. Finally the pair of them hit their climax at the same time, the energy from their overloads cascaded through their frames starting from where they were joined and stretching down each of their limbs, the sensations doubling through their connection that nearly had them overloading a second time. the silver mech knew that if any of the Decepticons had been passing by the room at the time would have instantly known that something wasn't right and walked in on them in a rather compromising position.

Jazz slumped against the tactician thoroughly exhausted from the activity that had just taken place and would have more than happily fallen into recharge had his processor not pointed out that in fact they were still in enemy territory not too mention atop of Megatron's desk, he wearily glanced down at the once polished work top to find it decorated with scrapes and transfers of his and Prowl's paint. The data-pads that had been stacked in an unceremonious pile had either been knocked from the desk entirely or were scattered across the surface, He returned his attention to his lover whose optics were barely lit and smiled. Neither of them trusted themselves to move from their position upon the desk but move Prowl did after a small nudge from the silver mech, the tactician disconnected his interface cable and slid off the desk to get to his feet. He swayed slightly but managed to keep his balance and turned round to face the saboteur, he held out a hand for him to take and Jazz accepted the gesture and was pulled to his feet.

Prowl ran his thumb over his lover's armoured knuckles whilst he smoothed the back of his other hand against Jazz's right cheek, the saboteur reached up with his free hand and clasped the hand resting against his face plate.

"Carry on an' I'll be more than happy to go fer a second round." The silver mech told him.

Prowl was about to respond when a couple of soft beeps caught their attention "I'll have to take a rain check on that offer." The tactician pulled away from the saboteur and checked the small hand-held data terminal to find it flashing the words 'download completed' upon its screen, he unplugged the cable then stowed the device in his sub-space once he encrypted it with a password so only he could access it. Jazz checked the small device that had been registering the diversionary devices outside to find it flashing a warning that three of them had been destroyed already.

"An' we gotta leave, seems ole Megs and his merry bunch have found our toys." Jazz said right before the base alarms sounded, Prowl nodded and the pair of them slipped out of Megatron's office and down the dark corridor.

The pair of them made it out of the base relatively unscathed and thankfully unseen as they made their way back to Iacon. Optimus had been more than glad to see the two of them back in one piece although he did raise a single optic ridge when he saw the state of their paint jobs as they delivered their preliminary reports to their commander. He soon dismissed the pair of them and Prowl left to track down Mirage to hand over the hand-held data terminal and go over the encrypted files since the spy had a knack for deciphering codes whilst Jazz went to track down the one mech he had a score to settle with.

The saboteur stepped into the recreation room and immediately spotted the red melee warrior sat with his twin in front of the vid screen playing some racing game, he sauntered up to the couch and perched upon the arm.

"Who's winnin'?" He asked, Sideswipe all but jumped out of his plating whilst Sunstreaker growled at the saboteur for disrupting their game.

"I am." the gold melee warrior grunted in irritation.

"No you fraggin' ain't." Sideswipe argued as he nudged his brother with his elbow.

"Hey watch the paint!" Sunstreaker snapped at his twin.

"Ah, ah remember Sides your end of the bargain, you have to be a good little mech for the next cycle." Jazz said and watched in amusement as the twins glanced at him simultaneously, Sideswipe looked at him in bewilderment whilst Sunstreaker glared at the back of his twin's helm wandering what the idiot had dropped them into now.

"Wait, what?!" the red twin demanded.

"Ya heard me Sides." the saboteur replied as he placed the image capturing device in one of Sideswipe's hands and slid off the couch arm before disappearing out of the room. Sideswipe dropped his control pad in his lap and activated the device to find a picture of both second and third in command's in a rather compromising position atop of none other than Megatron's desk.

"Crazy fragger actually did it." He whispered to himself.

Sunstreaker gave him a side long glance "Did what?" Sideswipe turned the device around so his twin could see the small screen, the gold front-line warrior moved his gaze from the screen to his brother's face "he told you he could do anything."

**Fin**

* * * * * * * * * *

Now off to finish writing chapter 6


End file.
